


【ala】熊德行！（下） 龙獒part

by taoshan



Category: ala - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoshan/pseuds/taoshan





	【ala】熊德行！（下） 龙獒part

七

这还炮的过程极其不顺。  
张继科的真实想法透过语言行动毫无保留的传递过来。  
"龙，我想你想的睡不着。"  
"龙，你干啥呢？这两天太冷，用不用我给你捂被窝？"  
"龙，昨天晚上又梦到你了，梦里我给你搓澡，还……"

"有完没完？！敢不敢像个爷们儿把欠的还了？"  
马龙被他闹得又急又燥，心想这王八蛋就会扯开话题，每次一说还炮他就反过来性骚扰。  
得让他明白这事儿不能这么混过去。得让他彻底明白。

『把欠的还了咱俩才有下次，想好之前别来找我。』  
消息发送。  
马龙握着手机喝茶自信满满。  
张继科想着怎么回复大汗淋漓。

 

出了诊所又看见张继科。  
夹克敞个怀，也不知道耍酷给谁看。  
看他脸有点红，马龙下意识伸出手探到他额头上。却被他一把握住。  
"今天！"张继科抓着手拽过人，下了很大决心脸对脸跟马龙说。  
"今天还！去你家还！用一晚上还！"

马龙笑了。看似计谋得逞，实则心愿得偿。  
他喜欢这个男人。想疼他，想亲近，想占有。  
这感情来的汹涌，情欲甚至莫名其妙。  
自己怎么这个德行？  
马龙疑惑着，却没有一点犹豫抓起张继科的手，飞奔回了家。

 

张继科光着上半身盘腿坐在沙发上。  
有点冷，又热的厉害，感觉矛盾极了。  
可也没时间管这些，因为眼前的秀太精彩。

马龙盯着自己，像是饿急了的野兽。  
脱了外套，开始解衬衫扣子，还没解到底就受不了对视一样扑上来猛亲。  
还在耳朵边说：别这么看我继科儿，忍不住。  
张继科被这一句话弄得恍惚，之前的别扭全都扔到九霄云外。  
他想办我，就给他办。  
下决心要惯这人，他想干嘛就让他干嘛吧。

马龙这回没喝酒，明显技术有了质的飞跃，被他亲着搂着有意无意的摸一把，心里马上就千百倍的痒起来。  
"龙哥！龙哥！我第一次…那什么…呃！"马龙捂住了他的嘴，在胸口的纹身上亲起来。  
"谁不是第一次？上回在旅馆你听我抱怨了？"  
说完松开手，换了唇覆上去。  
张继科一瞬有点蒙，觉得自己像偶像剧里的女主，这霸总龙的套路简直厉害。  
不过一想那天在旅馆他也是第一次，心底就甜起来。

"想着那天晚上的龙哥不知道撸过多少回了。"马龙专心的开疆拓土，没工夫听张继科性骚扰。  
"龙哥那天性感的不像话，天仙似的，越回味越带劲……呃！嗯？！"马龙凭借医务工作者对人体的充分了解，没几下就掌握了重点。  
眼瞅张继科的身子从紧绷到瘫软，性骚扰也越来越跟不上调。

"上回在旅馆，你怎么弄得我？”准备工作都做完，马龙突然翻起旧账，张继科看不明白他有啥盘算，只能一五一十的招了。  
"就正面一回，后入一回，侧入一回……但是后两回你好像没意识了。"  
马龙咬着牙掐住这人的腮帮子，骂了句：禽兽！  
然后一点没留情面，狠劲捅了进去。

一瞬间眼冒金星，立刻收紧了抗拒。  
马龙感觉不对劲，松开手在他身上摸了起来，一边摸一边在耳朵边说：疼。继科儿，你放松点，我疼。  
张继科立刻就心疼了，管不了身上的异样，搂着他脖子，抬腿扣住了那人的腰。  
"龙，这样好点没？"  
马龙红着脸，亲上了张继科的眼睛，一下一下的动起来。

不能说舒服，但感觉越来越怪。  
看马龙认真又沉溺的表情，下身早就硬的不像样。  
马龙一边卖力凿着一边抱怨：你家兄弟戳的我肚子疼！  
听他这么说张继科笑出声，还一个劲的问：咋样龙哥？爽不爽？办我爽不爽？  
马龙只能用吻去堵他的嘴，亲着亲着俩人都控制不住笑嘻嘻的。

马龙下床时张继科没看清他的脸，不过脖子倒是通红通红的  
后背上雪白的皮肤留的全是胡闹的痕迹。  
"我去洗澡。"  
马龙说这句时声特别小。  
张继科拿着手机刷微博，心不在焉的琢磨：你羞个啥，挨操的可是我。

"等会带你吃饭去，看看想吃什么。"  
马龙说这句时声突然大了。  
张继科忍不住偷笑，心想你那么本事，咋连一点滚床的感受都不乐意分享，还得我一句一句的问。


End file.
